When Night Falls Down
by Uchiha Aijin
Summary: Una noche calurosa y aquel endemoniado ser que le había arrebatado su frágil inocencia sin miramiento alguno. -¿Porqué yo?-preguntó asustada. –Porque eres mía-y el azabache la mordió violentamente hasta hacerla perder la conciencia. LEMON SasuSaku xD


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y Cía. no nos pertenecen, sólo este fanfic. Si Naruto fuera nuestro lo sabrían, ya que habría tanto fluff SasuSaku en la serie que les daría arcadas… ¡No, es broma! xD

**Summary: **Un viejo recuerdo, una noche calurosa y aquel endemoniado ser que le había arrebatado su frágil inocencia sin miramiento alguno. -¿Porqué yo?- preguntó asustada. –Porque eres mía… -y sintió como el azabache la mordía violentamente hasta hacerla perder la conciencia.

**Nota: **Está prohibido tomar esta historia y publicarla en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, foros de cualquier tipo, o lo que sea, no damos permiso a nadie. Nuestros fanfics sólo los publicamos aquí, o bajo la cuenta de Rioko001 y Tsukisaku.

.

**·: When night falls down :·**

**By: Uchiha Aijin**

.

**E**l mes de marzo estaba por llegar a su fin, la primavera recién acababa de iniciar y la onda de calor ya se expandía por la ciudad de Tokio. Las estrellas brillaban con intensidad en el cielo, el cual estaba completamente despejado, y en compañía de la luna –casi– llena iluminaban tenuemente las calles.

En una de las casas del barrio de Konoha, una joven de cabellos rosados se removía inquieta sobre su cama, quizá debido a que estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Su cuerpo estaba perlado de sudor y, gracias a eso, la pijama que vestía se le pegaba al cuerpo de manera molesta. Instintivamente dio una patada para lanzar las cobijas lejos de su cuerpo, y se giró levemente para abrazar el enorme oso de felpa que reposaba a su costado derecho.

—No —masculló—, _por favor._

Nuevamente, aquella vieja vivencia la estaba atormentando. Aquel tortuoso recuerdo regresaba como si lo estuviese viviendo una vez más, sobre todo en aquellas fechas. La última semana de marzo, donde casualmente se hallaba su fecha de nacimiento; siempre la regresaba cuatro años atrás, exactamente a su cumpleaños número trece.

Ese día, se podía decir que no existía una niña más feliz que ella. Sus padres le habían organizado una pequeña fiesta, a la que asistieron todos sus amigos. Recibió muchos regalos e incluso tuvo la oportunidad de bailar con el chico que le gustaba. Estaba completamente extasiada, porque, además de todo eso, sus calificaciones en la escuela eran de las mejores y únicamente le faltaba un año para ingresar a la preparatoria.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, todos sus amigos abandonaron su casa y su mamá le indicó que podía irse a su cuarto a abrir sus obsequios, ya que ella se encargaría de limpiar la casa. Ese gesto hizo que su día fuese mucho mejor; tomó un trozo de pastel y se encaminó a su habitación, la cual se hallaba en el segundo piso del lado derecho. Una vez que estuvo dentro de la misma, colocó el pastel sobre el pequeño buró que reposaba a un costado de su cama y caminó a la ventana para abrirla, ya que el calor la sofocaba bastante.

Su ventanal daba hacia un parque, lo cual le fascinaba, ya que el aroma a pino y flores siempre se colaba a su cuarto. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y regresó a su cama para tomar su pijama, la cual consistía en un pequeño short verde manzana y una polera de tirantes de igual color, con una inscripción en el pecho que decía: _"Love me"._ Se metió a su baño, y luego de darse una ducha rápida para eliminar un poco el calor, se colocó la pijama y regresó a su habitación para disponerse a abrir los regalos.

Tomó asiento en su cama y, uno a uno, los fue abriendo todos. Una dulce y bella sonrisa adornaba sus labios, ya que sus amigos habían sido muy dadivosos y creativos con sus regalos; incluso su amigo Naruto, que se caracterizaba por ser algo despistado y muy malo dando obsequios, le regaló una playera con un estampado hecho por él mismo.

Pasadas las once de la noche, su madre le indicó que era hora de dormir, así que despejó su cama y apagó la luz, para después acostarse a descansar. La fresca brisa que entraba a su habitación se sentía tan bien, que ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la ventana, no imaginó que ese sería un grave error que la marcaría para toda la vida.

A penas se estaba quedando dormida cuando sintió como un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza, se removió buscando infiltrarse en las cobijas, pero algo se lo impidió. Abrió los ojos al instante y se topó con el ser más hermoso que jamás hubiese tenido la oportunidad de ver; un sujeto alto, de tez blanca en extremo, cabellos negros, facciones finas y ojos de un color ónice que la observaban fijamente. Al instante se incorporó y se dijo, mentalmente, que aquel hombre no tenía por qué estar en su habitación, y mucho menos a aquellas horas de la noche.

—¿Quién eres y cómo entraste? —cuestionó al tiempo en que se ponía de pie. Su corazón latía con rapidez y el miedo se hacía presente a una velocidad increíble.

El extraño la observó en silencio y en cuestión de dos segundos ya se hallaba de pie, frente a ella.

—¡Má! —trató de gritar, pero el sujeto le tapó la boca, antes de que lograra decir algo.

—No seas molesta, _Sa-ku-ra_ —murmuró el chico de manera fría. La aludida clavó sus ojos, los cuales comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, sobre los de él y rogó a Kamisama que nada malo le pasara—. Solo vine a darte tu… _presente_ de cumpleaños—le dijo mientras su mano libre acariciaba la larga cabellera rosada de ella, logrando que otro escalofrío la recorriera totalmente.

Todo su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, el solo tacto de la fría mano de aquel hombre sobre sus labios, la congelaba y la aterraba de sobre manera.

—Te advierto que si gritas —comenzó nuevamente—, desapareceré a tú familia.

La primera lágrima rodó por sus mejillas, y estaba segura de que sus dientes ya castañeaban debido al miedo.

—¿Serás una niña obediente, _Sakura_?

La aludida asintió levemente y trató de respirar para calmarse, ya que lo que menos deseaba era que aquel extraño hiriese a su familia. Él mientras tanto, liberó su boca para deslizar la yema de sus dedos por sus mejillas y así limpiar las gotas saladas que resbalaban. Sakura se tensó al sentir nuevamente aquella piel tan fría como el hielo acariciar su rostro.

¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre estuviese así de frío?

—¿Qué… quieres de mí? —preguntó casi en un murmullo.

—Hmph —lo observó sonreír una vez más y se tensó por completo—. _Todo._

Su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió como su estómago se removía inquieto, no comprendía de donde había salido aquel hombre, y, mucho menos, por qué ella.

¿Por qué precisamente tenía que ser ella?

Volvió a removerse inquieta sobre su cama y abrió los ojos asustada, se llevó la mano derecha al corazón y trató de recuperar la respiración. Cada año era la misma historia, el mismo sueño, la misma repetición exacta de aquel fatídico día que le marcó la vida… que la unió a aquel monstruo que se atrevió a poseerla con tan solo trece años recién cumplidos.

—Todo está bien, Sakura —se dijo a sí misma—. Todo fue un sueño… ya pasaron cuatro años, así que trata de relajarte.

* * *

Una ráfaga de viento movió los árboles y derribó algunas hojas a su paso. La noche estaba realmente tranquila; sin ningún sonido molesto en los alrededores, o algún transeúnte que lo pudiese molestar y distraer de su objetivo.

Observó el reloj de su móvil y corroboró que fuese más de la media noche. Tenía tanto tiempo sin pisar ese lugar, que realmente una parte de su interior se removía intranquila. Deseaba poder tomar –nuevamente–, lo que por derecho le correspondía.

Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido de la manera en la que se encontraba, y eso lo hacía sentirse molesto consigo mismo, ¿Cómo era posible que sintiese tanto interés por una humana? Una simple y sencilla humana, que desde que la había visto logró cautivarlo con su belleza exótica y nada prominente.

Brincó al árbol más cercano y se recargó en el enorme tronco, para poder observar con más "tranquilidad" a su _presa_. El viento movía ligeramente sus cabellos azabaches. Entrecerró los ojos e inmediatamente divisó su objetivo, la cual se hallaba del otro lado del cristal, recostada plácidamente sobre su cama.

A pesar de que estaba lejos, podía percibir lo inquieta que estaba y la capa de sudor que cubría su cuerpo.

«Si tiene calor, ¿Por qué no se pone una pijama más ligera?», se preguntó al ver que la chica vestía un pantalón de franela y una polera de la misma tela, de manga larga.

Pero no conforme con eso, parecía no querer dejar entrar aire a su habitación por ningún lado. Decidió dejar pasar eso y se reprendió mentalmente de nuevo, ¿Cómo era posible que, el gran Uchiha Sasuke, estuviese preocupado por el bienestar de una simple humana?, ¡¿Cómo?!

La analizó lentamente y se dio cuenta que, ahora, la chica estaba más desarrollada y apetitosa que hacía cuatro años. Sonrió de medio lado y se sintió excitado al imaginarse a sí mismo haciéndola gemir su nombre y acariciando ese _"bien desarrollado"_ cuerpo.

Pegó un salto a la ventana de la chica y con una mano logró abrirla enseguida, para después entrar sin hacer nada de ruido. La fría brisa ingresó a la oscura habitación, y Sakura, al sentir el aire, se removió en su cama y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

Sasuke se mantuvo de pie, recargado en la pared cercana a la ventana, analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle de la joven. Cada respiración, cada latido de su corazón, cada leve movimiento… todo, nada se le escapaba. Una nueva brisa se coló y acarició las mejillas de Sakura, quien al sentir el aire fresco, respiró con fuerza, repitiéndose entre sueños lo bien que se sentía eso.

Y treinta segundos después, su subconsciente cayó en el pequeño detalle de que ella había cerrado la ventana antes de acostarse a dormir. Por lo tanto, abrió los ojos asustada e inmediatamente sus orbes jades se posaron en aquella figura que odiaba reconocer.

_Oh, no… no de nuevo._

Su corazón empezó a golpetear errática y frenéticamente en el interior de su pecho mientras a su mente llegaban vívidas imágenes de la noche en la que había cumplido sus trece años, la misma en la cual ese joven que, una vez más, se presentaba ante ella y la observaba fijamente, le había arrebatado su frágil inocencia sin miramiento alguno, y que ahora se atrevía a encararla como si nada hubiere ocurrido.

Tuvo un casi irrefrenable deseo de gritar con todo lo que sus pulmones se lo permitieran y huir lejos de él, pero recordó sus amenazantes palabras y su gélida voz, cuatro años atrás, que le habían advertido de no delatarlo, o toda su familia sería aniquilada. Pensó en sus padres, durmiendo tranquilamente en otra habitación, sin tener idea del peligro que corrían, y sintió como si su corazón se oprimiese.

Algo en su interior le decía que ese chico era muy capaz de cumplir aquella amenaza, con suma facilidad.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos jade se posaron sobre él y lo analizaron nerviosamente. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el muchacho, prácticamente, no había cambiado en lo absoluto, puesto que seguía teniendo la apariencia de un joven de poco más de veinte años.

—¿Qué… qué haces tú aquí?—consiguió pronunciar, en un débil hilo de voz.

Lo vio sonreír ladinamente, sin despegar sus oscuros orbes de ella, y su respiración se detuvo por un instante. Casi se sentía desnuda ante su mirada.

Pudo notar como empezaba a acercarse a ella, aún sin responder a su pregunta ni borrar esa retorcida sonrisa de su pálido y atractivo rostro.

Porque, algo que era incapaz de negar la chica, es que ese joven de cabellos azabaches era el ser más condenadamente hermoso que sus ojos habían contemplado.

Pronto, el chico llegó a su altura, Sakura permanecía inmóvil sobre la cama, sin poder apartar su verde mirada de cada uno de los movimientos que él realizaba y con todos sus sentidos en alerta. Percibió como las frías manos de Sasuke se posaban sobre sus muslos y se deslizaban lentamente hacia arriba, separándole las piernas en el proceso, y provocándole un gran escalofrío que le recorrió por completo la espalda. La joven Haruno se dejó hacer, sumisa, sabiendo de antemano que no había razón para resistirse. Todo esfuerzo resultaría inútil.

Su pecho femenino comenzó a subir y bajar irregularmente, y su cremosa piel se hallaba cubierta por una fina película de frío sudor, causado por el nerviosismo que le provocaba el tenerlo tan próximo a ella y el que sus manos la tocaran nuevamente.

—He venido a reclamar lo que me pertenece —le respondió, logrando que ella se estremeciera inevitablemente ante su profunda voz.

Si bien ya se imaginaba la respuesta, había albergado la esperanza de que no fuese así, pero estaba segura de lo que ocurriría a continuación y no sabía qué pensar de ello. La sola idea la hizo tragar saliva pesadamente y comenzar a temblar como una hoja.

Temía que ese chico, por muy bello que fuera, le hiciera algún daño, pues su instinto le decía que era sumamente peligroso, aunque todavía desconocía exactamente por qué.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó la muchacha, con voz entrecortada.

Sin darle una respuesta aún, el pelinegro la sujetó por los hombros con firmeza y la obligó a recostarse en la cama, donde sus cabellos rosados quedaron esparcidos sobre las almohadas. Con atormentadora lentitud, una de las manos del chico fue descendiendo desde sus hombros, pasando por sus senos y rozando uno de sus pequeños pezones, el cual –extrañamente- se hallaba erecto, hasta llegar a la parte baja de su vientre.

—_Porque eres mía…_— se limitó a decir, a la vez que su mano se internaba bajo el pantalón de la chica y luego introdujo de golpe uno de sus dedos en la vagina de la chica, arrancándole un gemido de leve dolor y sorpresa.

Las piernas de Sakura se cerraron por instinto, en un vano intento de impedir que él siguiese invadiéndola de esa forma y que, esas incómodas pulsaciones que comenzaba a sufrir su intimidad en ese momento, se detuvieran. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando positivamente frente al toque de ese hombre, y eso la hacía sentirse sucia, despreciable y muy avergonzada de sí misma.

¿Cómo podía sentirse atraída hacia aquél desalmado que la había violado siendo apenas una niña?, ¿Acaso no tenía sentido común u amor propio?

El miedo y la excitación que experimentaba se mezclaban entre sí, alterando cada uno de sus sentidos y llenándola de una sensación indescriptible. Aterrada por sus propias emociones, colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del joven y trató inútilmente de apartarlo.

El de cabellos azabaches, impávido, sujetó sus muñecas con su mano libre y las alzó por encima de su cabeza. Movió su dedo, adentrándolo aún más en la cálida y húmeda cavidad de la chica, para luego moverlo de forma circular.

Sakura jadeó, mientras un par de rebeldes lágrimas caían de sus ojos por la frustración.

—P-por favor, detente —le suplicó, agitada y con las mejillas encendidas.

—Sabes muy bien que, en el fondo, no quieres eso, Sa-ku-ra —aseguró, aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos y empezando a sacar y meter su dedo en el sexo de la joven.

—N-no —gimió la Haruno, juntando aún más sus muslos, pero eso no impedía que él continuara con su labor.

—No tienes porqué resistirte. Te gustará, créeme.

El azabache comenzó a besar la delicada piel del cuello de la muchacha, y usó sus propias piernas para poder separar las de ella y apegarse a su cuerpo.

A pesar que las ansias le carcomían por hacerla suya una vez más, de poseerla hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas y saciar esa insoportable sed que sólo el cuerpo de la joven Haruno podría quitarle, estaba llevando las cosas con la mayor calma posible. Hace cuatro años había cometido el error de tomarla por la fuerza, dejándose arrastrar por sus deseos, y gracias a eso se había ganado la desconfianza y el miedo de Sakura. Eso no era bueno para lo que tenía en mente con respecto a ella.

Quería que fuera única y totalmente suya para siempre, y no tenía caso si la obligaba a irse con él pues, tarde o temprano, acabaría por escapar de su lado.

Era preciso que ella lo deseara… Tanto o más que él.

—Tranquila… —le susurró al notar que ella comenzaba a llorar.

Trazó un corto camino con sus labios, desde el cuello hasta las sonrojadas mejillas, donde bebió las lágrimas que mojaban la suave piel de Sakura, y terminó en la boca de la fémina, empezando a besarla lentamente.

Sakura, por su parte, se hallaba algo confundida ya. En comparación con la primera vez, ahora él estaba comportándose de una forma totalmente diferente. Sin darse cuenta de ello, su cuerpo se fue relajando y, de pronto, se vio correspondiendo al beso.

Sasuke sonrió casi imperceptiblemente sobre los labios de la joven y, aprovechando su disposición, adentró su lengua en su boca, profundizando el contacto y consiguiendo que ella liberase un encantador gemido de placer.

Estando seguro de que ya no trataría de alejarse de él, soltó las manos de la chica y comenzó a deshacerse del molesto pijama de la mujer que, para su disgusto, cubría demasiado. Siendo consciente de que Sakura necesitaba respirar, rompió el contacto y empezó a repartir húmedos besos por la piel que iba descubriendo mientras le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa, encontrándose con la agradable sorpresa de que la chica no llevaba sostén. Sin aguardar más, introdujo en su boca uno de los firmes y pequeños pechos y empezó a rozar con la lengua el endurecido pezón de suave color rosa, mientras que su mano izquierda continuaba con los movimientos dentro de la vagina de la joven y su pulgar acariciaba el clítoris, percibiendo como las paredes de su intimidad comenzaban a estrecharse.

Sakura se mordió los labios con insistencia, a la vez que cerraba los ojos fuertemente, preguntándose cómo es que eso podía sentirse tan condenadamente bien…

Cuando el primer orgasmo de la noche la golpeó, estremeciendo cada fibra de su ser, todo ápice de cordura la abandonó y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tomar con ambas manos el rostro angelical del muchacho y besarlo con total desenfreno, como si la vida se le fuese en ello, enroscando los brazos alrededor de su varonil cuello. Sasuke no se hizo de rogar y le respondió con igual vehemencia, mientras se despojaba rápidamente de su camisa de botones negra y luego se desabrochaba los pantalones, sacándoselos con impaciencia.

Para molestia de Sakura, él deshizo el beso, mas pronto se dio cuenta que lo había hecho para sacarle el pantalón de franela y la ropa interior de un solo tirón, dejándola completamente desnuda.

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero verle esa ansiedad por ella lograba excitarla aún más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Sasuke le sujetó ambas piernas y se las subió hasta que las rodillas casi le tocaron las mejillas, para luego penetrarla de una sola estocada.

Sakura emitió un fuerte gemido ante la sorpresiva acción del pelinegro, pero, lejos de desagradarle, le había encantado.

El Uchiha comenzó a moverse, embistiéndola con fuerza, precisión e ímpetu, dejando a la joven sin aliento y apretando desesperadamente las sábanas bajo sus manos.

El frenesí duró más de lo que ella habría imaginado. Cuando ya el tercer o cuarto orgasmo de la velada la asaltó, Sasuke se ocupaba de cogerla por la espalda, embistiéndola lo más profundamente que podía, sujetando uno de sus senos y estrujándolo deliciosamente, mientras su otra mano le pellizcaba el clítoris con la presión exacta, haciéndola delirar de placer, mientras ella trataba de sostenerse de la pared con ambas manos. Además, el escuchar esos roncos jadeos que su masculina voz emitía justo sobre su oído, le hacían perder la cabeza.

Al principio a Sakura le había preocupado que alguien pudiese escucharlos, pero ahora no podía reprimir los gemidos que escapaban de su garganta. Ya no podía más, su cuerpo no lo podría aguantar si esto continuaba así.

¡Ese hombre _no_ podía ser humano!

—Y-ya… ya no lo s-soporto más… Sasuke… _Ahh_… -K-kun —balbuceó con dificultad la Haruno, retorciéndose de puro éxtasis.

Sasuke, no haciendo mucho caso a su ruego, la penetró un par de veces más, consiguiendo que el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura convulsionara de placer.

Y, justo en el instante en el que el clímax recorría hasta el último recodo de su ser, sintió como el azabache la mordía violentamente, entre el hombro y el cuello, para luego succionar con avidez.

Lo último que pudo percibir fue un cálido hilillo de líquido carmesí correr sobre la piel de su pecho, antes de quedarse en la completa oscuridad…

Cuando sus ojos verdes se abrieron nuevamente, quién sabe cuánto tiempo más tarde, todavía era de noche, pero seguro faltaba poco para el amanecer. Se sentó sobre la cama con algo de esfuerzo, se sentía extraña, y, a pesar de que la habitación estaba en completa penumbra, pudo ver a Sasuke con escalofriante claridad, ahí de pie, ya vestido y observando cada uno de sus movimientos en silencio.

Entonces lo comprendió todo…

Sakura llevó una de sus manos hacia su cuello, justamente donde él la había mordido, y sonrió de manera peculiar.

—Sabía que no podías ser un simple humano —comentó, con serenidad.

Vio como los finos labios del muchacho se curvaban, formando esa retorcida y seductora sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Sasuke se acercó al lecho donde ella reposaba y se limitó a ofrecerle su mano, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Sakura lo miró intensamente durante unos pocos segundos y tomó su mano sin vacilar, sabiendo en su interior lo que eso significaba.

Y lo aceptaba.

Él la puso de pie y la envolvió en un simple vestido largo, para luego tomarla entre sus brazos y salir sin dificultades por el ventanal abierto de su alcoba, rumbo a esa nueva vida que le esperaba. Siendo completamente suya… para toda la eternidad.

.

.

.

**εϊз ..::FIN::.. εϊз**

.

.

.

Rioko: Y por eso es que algunas niñas bonitas desaparecen sin dejar rastro… porque tuvieron la maldita buena suerte de que un vampiro sexy las escogió como su mujer xD

Tsuki: Yo quiero un vampiro tan sexy como Sasukito *baba*, ¡¿Dónde lo puedo hallar?! ToT

Rioko: jajajaja... Maldita bendita suerte que tienen *¬*

Tsuki: Seee u.u

Rioko: Lastima que no sepamos donde conseguirnos uno de esos T.T

Tsuki: Lo sé, aunque al menos tenemos a Sasukito xD

Rioko: Seee.... xD Imagínense, Sasukito de vampiro... ¡Jo! ¡¡me muero!! *o* Me voy sin rechistar con él xDD

Tsuki: ¡Y yo!, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se negaría a irse con él? xDD ¡Si que me dejaría pervertir por él!

Rioko: ¡Con tremendo gustazo! xD Nee... Esperamos que disfrutaran de este oneshot, ¡El primero de muchos fics que haremos juntas! Y este es para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra Sakura-chan ^^ ¿Verdad, Tsuki-oneechan? =D

Tsuki: ¡Efectivamente nee-chan! ^^ Esperamos que la idea de escribir juntas les agrade, y si es así, pues ya saben que hacer... regálennos un lindo review para saber que tanto les gustó este primer oneshot.

Rioko: ¡Eso! ¡Reviews, reviews, onegai! =)

Bueno; esperamos todos sus comentarios, y como ya explicamos en nuestro perfil, el hecho de que estemos escribiendo juntas, no hará que descuidemos nuestras respectivas historias.

Les mandamos muchos saludos y nos estamos leyendo. (¡es amenaza! xD) porque pronto volverán a saber de Uchiha Aijin ^^

Se despiden: Rioko001 y Tsukisaku. Mejor conocidas como ¡**Uchiha Aijin**!

¡Sayo!

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
